


【润智】ハリネズミ

by Wureswe



Series: 早年黑历史为主 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	1. Chapter 1

一.  
拉达家庭轿车在这个年代并不算常见，很新奇的交通工具。  
可惜再新奇也挡不住道路崎岖颠屁股。樱井翔暗暗呲牙咧嘴着把再次坐相叶雅纪的车划入人生黑名单，车子爬上座小山坡，他后脑勺撞在靠背上，心里又在那行字上重重画了几道。  
沿途风景倒是一片绿意葱茏漂亮得很，将入夏的阳光隔着玻璃也是明媚不减。偏远郊区的好处不只是静谧悠闲，还有都市无法比拟的自然风光。车子行进到一条平坦的小路上，车窗似乎在咯吱作响，轮胎碾过石子的声音也清晰可闻，樱井却突然觉得难以言喻的沉静。  
路程终止在一扇木门前。  
“到啦，下车吧。”相叶的声音欢快得好像完全没有被刚才糟糕的驾驶情况影响。  
樱井推开车门，只感觉肩膀到膝盖都像拆分再重组了一遍，浑身上下都酸痛不已。按了几下脖颈，才迈开步子，从后备箱里拿出自己大大小小的包裹箱子。  
相叶跑过去帮他拿了几个包，皱着眉问道：“这么多东西你一个人用的过来吗？”  
“你要是愿意帮我分摊房租，欢迎入住。”樱井摊摊手。  
“我才不要。”相叶笑着又跑开，推了推木门，往里面瞅了一眼，激动得要跳起来：“翔ちゃん你快来看，里面好漂亮！”  
“是吗？”樱井听见他声音，也被感染得有些兴奋，放下行李先去推开大门。

 

满园鲜绿中点缀星许不知名野花，古树环绕着庭院，阳光从指缝般枝杈中倾泻而下，雀鸟在草丛间跳动几下，又拍打着翅膀飞到灌木丛间。顺着有些年头的石板路往远处看，便是一座保存得很完好的旧式洋房，爬山虎密密麻麻布满整面墙壁，细看的话还能瞥见其中砖红色的墙壁。  
相叶拍拍樱井的肩膀：“真是座好房子啊……怎么办我还真想和你一起住了。”  
“少来。”樱井笑笑，转身去拿行李。

 

安置好已经是临近黄昏的时候了。  
樱井盯着玻璃杯里刚从后院井里打来的水，相叶则没有丝毫迟疑地端起杯子一饮而尽。  
“那我先走了。”他抹抹嘴巴，拍了两下衣兜里的车钥匙。  
“哦，好，今天谢谢你了。”樱井放下杯子把相叶送到木门前。  
相叶笑道:“没什么啦。改天再见了。”  
樱井有些担心地看着轿车一路颠簸着消失在视野中，转身回了房间。

 

洋房虽然年月长了，水电供应倒都是有的，樱井把井里打来的水倒进洗手池，简单做了点炒饭，又回自己选的卧室收拾了一会儿东西，才上床睡觉。  
第二天一早他是被阵尖锐的电话铃声吵醒的。  
挂了电话，樱井丧气地倒头埋进被子里，躺了一会儿，又翻身起来认命地洗漱完写稿子去。  
从早上8点忙到下午3点，直到肚子开始抗议，樱井才离开桌子，边啃着面包边想要不要专门找个能做饭的佣人。  
他吃的差不多了，在房子里四处转悠一圈，把昨天没看过的房间挨个仔细查了一遍，确定了以前居住在这里的主人的生活习惯，哪间是书房哪间是起居室，又随手翻了翻抽屉柜子，找到几枚磨损得很厉害的硬币，也算是有些收获。  
整座房子保存的都很好，只有一间上了锁的屋子，始终打不开。樱井也没在意，反正也不差这一间的地方，打开打不开都不碍事。  
他在这房子里住了两个月，每天写写稿子晒晒太阳，偶尔和相叶打个电话，日子过的很清闲。

 

不过这房子有一个毛病，漏雨，尤其在进入梅雨季节，问题就越发严重。  
樱井想了很长时间，战战兢兢搬了木板锤子钉子决定上房顶修一修。  
一脚踏上房顶，他就一个哆嗦。  
哆嗦着哆嗦着，走到木板腐朽的地方，滑了一下，直接顺着房顶坡度掉了下去。

 

樱井拽着爬山虎半摔半滑屁股砸在地上，长吁短叹好半天大难不死必有后福，一抬头看见砖墙中有和周围不同的颜色。  
“……？”他伸手把纠缠的藤蔓拨开，就看见一扇攒了好些灰尘的窗子。  
樱井转头看看方位，觉得这应该是那间打不开的屋子的窗户。  
他试着伸手拉了一下，居然还能拉动。

 

里面满是灰尘，樱井刚把头探进去就打了个喷嚏。  
房间里充斥着陈旧的气息，摆了几个书柜，一张桌子，还有一张躺椅。桌上放着几罐墨水和一摞书。  
又是一间书房？樱井有些诧异。  
他明明记得2楼扶梯右手边的那间也是这样的摆设。  
他从窗户里跳进来，环顾了一遍这间屋子，被摆在桌子上的本子吸引了注意力。  
书页是翻开的，笔记纸上写了几行字。

 

“9月21日 晴  
今天也在家里画画了。  
二宫说最近有应酬要提前准备。  
真是麻烦，不想去。”

 

这是什么？樱井走近过去，拿起那本笔记翻了翻。  
书页已经发脆泛黄了，书角还有焦黑的痕迹，像是被烧过。  
扉页上用很漂亮的字体写着：大野智 第25年

 

像是以前主人留下的日记。  
樱井脑子里闪过这个念头，不禁吓了一跳，把笔记赶紧放回原位，尽力平复心里涌上来的未经允许窥见别人生命一角的罪恶感。  
这房间也像是某种私密的场所，樱井没有多想，转转门把手把锁打开，直接走了出去。

 

又过了一段时间，樱井几乎快要忘记这件事的时候，编辑给他打来电话。  
“樱井君啊，最近你的文章题材是不是有点没新意啊。”  
“诶，有吗？”  
“废话。连着几个月你的专栏都只有散文，可以的话写点小说什么的？可以开连载，也更受读者欢迎。”  
“我没写过小说啊……”  
“谁不都是从一开始练起的，没关系，实在不行你就按照散文的体裁写点自传练手也成，自己找点类似的文章读一读，日记啊传记啊什么的都行，写完了发给我看看。”  
说完电话就挂了。  
樱井看着听筒发了会儿愣，叹口气，认命地去抠字。

 

一连写了几篇文章的开头，没有一个满意的。樱井把手里的稿纸揉作一团扔进垃圾桶，趴到桌子上，头一点一点地砸在木质桌面上。  
小方格和假名纠缠粘着在视网膜上，闭上眼睛也无法消去令人烦躁的景象。  
他突然就想到那天在那个房间里看到的日记。

 

推开灰尘满布的书房小门时，樱井想，这是不对的。  
无论那本日记是谁的，无论它的主人现在是否在世，里面的内容如何都轮不到樱井来评判，不管是出于道德还是教养，他都不应该碰它。  
可罪恶感终究抵不过好奇心还有现在他的需要。  
或者说他根本就是在以自己的需求为借口，剖开曾经某个人的内心世界一探究竟。

 

作家都是感性而且好奇心丰富的动物。樱井也不例外。  
或许我可以把这个叫大野智的人的经历写成故事，也算对这件事的补偿了。他想。  
他走到那张小桌前坐下，怀着某种歉疚与感谢的心情，把那个小本子翻开。

 

“9月22日 多云  
下午喝了些烧酒。  
头有点晕。就这个样子去那个酒席好了。

 

9月23日 晴  
睡了一天。  
睡醒以后被父亲骂了，说是在酒席上对别人做了些失礼的事。  
不知道该说什么好，所以一直沉默着。  
然后被二宫救了。  
二宫谢谢，超喜欢你的。”

 

樱井有些摸不着头脑。再翻翻扉页，的确是写着25年，就是说这日记的主人应该是25岁了，这日记怎么写的……有点无厘头？  
他往前往后翻了几页，大致都是些当天做了什么的一句话总结。大抵上都是些钓鱼画画之类的闲事，并没怎么提到家里的情况。  
桌上还放着很多类似的笔记本，樱井从里面挑了烧毁得少一些的，翻开看看，是30岁那年的日记。

 

“3月5日 晴  
今天又看见松本润了。  
真讨厌。父亲说要和他搞好关系，可是他真的很讨厌。  
每次见面都带着不同的女人。  
今天是把井上家的姑娘按在柳树下亲。  
嘴角的痣看着就讨厌。”

 

都30岁了居然还用这么像小孩子的措词，樱井忍不住翘起嘴角。  
他又加快速度翻过几篇，大致确定了大野的身份，应该是大正或者昭和前期什么落魄贵族家里的少爷，那个二宫则是大野的护卫。  
至于松本润，似乎是家里和大野家里有什么纠葛，按着大野父亲要他搞好关系的说法，身份应该也差不到哪里去。

 

 

————————————————————————

 

“二ノ你别偷看。”大野把手里的本子直往后藏。  
“稀罕。”二宫头拧过去，眼珠一转又冲过去要夺。  
“别闹了。”大野笑着拍了拍他的手。  
“不闹我也看见你写什么了。人家亲姑娘关你什么事，还写日记里。”  
大野扁着嘴小声嘟囔着我就是看他不顺眼嘛，转身把日记本收进抽屉里。  
二宫手指敲在茶碗上，一下又一下，轻描淡写道：“可是你再怎么看他不顺眼，都必须得去巴结他。这可是你老爹对你这不成器的儿子现在唯一的期望。”  
他装模作样叹口气，接着说：“唉，要说这奋斗十年不如投个好胎，要是我也能托在风头正盛的松本家的夫人肚子里，说不定也能三天两头把姑娘按树上玩。”  
“说什么呢……”大野瞪他一眼，“别装可怜，我前天才听见你在后院跟人打情骂俏来着。”  
“ふふ…”二宫摸摸鼻头，看见大野的脸色，又安慰了他一句。  
“没关系啦。至少我看你跟那位松本少爷见面次数还挺多的，鉴于你也不会自发去找他，说不定是他对你有兴趣呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

二.  
门铃的尖锐响声惊动了樱井，他慌慌张张拉开椅子站起身去开门，手碰到门把手时突然意识到什么，收回来拍拍身上的灰尘，又整理一下服饰和头发，才露出得体的微笑将门拉开。  
是看见贴在庭院木门上的招聘广告来应征的家政妇，五十多岁已是花白的头发，眼角皱纹舒展开也是慈祥而通透的形状。  
樱井将她泡好的咖啡就着面包咽进肚子里，很感动地与她握手，商议起具体做工的时间和给料问题。  
待到一切商量妥当，樱井把老妇送出门去，才发现外面天色已经是日落黄昏。  
他站在窗边眺望那轮历经多少岁月仍旧不断行走在历史轮回中的红日，想它是否见证过这座房子旧日主人的一举一动。

 

樱井把日记带回卧室，一页一页小心地翻动着轻脆的书页。  
关于松本的记录只有寥寥数笔，樱井却已经能凭借大野对其的评价，勾勒出一个年轻气盛的骄傲形象，既有些玩世不恭，又难掩锋锐，全然是世家公子的脾性。  
而大野本人则实在有几分闲人雅士的风度，既不争权夺利也不流连花丛，只要有画笔，能吃饱饭睡好觉，就十分满足了。  
只是这个性实在不适合生活在急需上位回返往日荣光的家族里，也难怪要选灵活狡黠的二宫扶持他。

 

“4月13日 多云  
在家里呆了一天。  
因为父亲的要求不得不给松本润写请柬，结果写一张被撕一张。  
最后变成转述二宫说的话了。  
可是不想见到他，这么说了以后被骂了一通，说是和你的意志无关。

 

4月14日 雨  
收到了松本润的回复，说是三天以后应邀前来拜访。  
都是些鬼话，他倒是在这时候挺有礼貌。  
明明那天说话时侵略性强得像要吃人似的。”

 

樱井下意识按了按下唇，回过神来，手指又在床沿上敲了两下，思绪飘忽了片刻，视线停留在大野书写的“松本润”三个字上 。  
乍一看与其他文字并无甚差别，仔细辨认，却能发现潜藏在这三个字间蕴藏的，某种超越时空留下深刻痕迹的情感。  
分不清是爱还是恨。

 

樱井明白这些刻在书页上的文字代表的不仅是一个名字一个身份，他莫名好奇起这两人的关系，直接翻过一页跳到三天后的日记。

 

“4月17日 晴  
累死了，接待松本润真是累死人了。  
在父亲面前礼节多得从头到脚一股子疏离劲儿，结果关上门就拽的不行还不知道笑些什么。  
实在太讨厌了。一直在捉弄我。  
不想跟他说话都不行，二宫堵着门不许出去，不顺着他肯定还要被父亲训。  
在家里待了一整天，实在不明白他为什么非要赖在我房间里不走。  
实在太累了。去睡觉。”

 

也许是旁观者清，樱井总觉得除开大野对松本的成见，倒也能看出松本对大野的在意，也不知是因为什么。  
总不可能是对大野有所图吧？他微微皱起眉。

 

——————————————————

 

“二ノ、二ノ…你别把我和他关一起……”  
大野面包脸皱起来，拽着二宫的和服袖子直摇。  
二宫往后面房间里扫了一眼。松本一脸冷漠中隐隐透出些许不耐烦，坐姿倒是端正，锐利的眼神直盯着大野的背影。  
他不敢苟同地撇撇嘴，伸手不顾大野的反抗直接把纸门拉得严严实实。

 

门刚被拉上，松本的眼神就放松下来，换上一种促狭的笑容：“你刚才在和他说什么？”  
大野恨恨把纸门戳了几个窟窿，才转过身来，因为不想对上松本的视线，头都要垂到衣领里：“……没什么。”  
“没什么还要聊这么久。”松本摇摇头，视线一转瞥到房间桌案上堆着的几张纸，站起身走去拾起几张翻看，语气里沾上几分笑意：“你画的？”  
大野想把画抢回来，脚步刚迈开就想起两人身份差距，只能咬着唇退回来，支支吾吾地嗯了一声算是回应。  
松本见他耳根都红透，也不再逗他，又将手里的画纸上上下下细细赏了一番，饶有兴致地在房间里转了两圈，才坐回茶桌旁。  
大野闷闷不乐地坐到房间角落，始终不敢往松本的方向看一眼。

 

松本坐了一会儿也觉得没意思，看看大野的脸色就知道他在想什么。  
浓密的眉毛倾斜一个完美焦躁角度，嘴角倒是挑起来，自己过去坐到大野身边：“大野桑，你是怎么了什么话也不说？心情不好吗？”  
我是心情不好但都是你害的啦！大野嘴唇抖着嗫嚅两声，直往墙角里缩，一句话也说不出。  
他这受惊的样子实在太有趣，松本笑意越发深了，也往墙角挪了挪，几乎贴在大野身上：“大野桑？你倒是说句话啊？”  
大野缩到不能再缩，实在避无可避到恼羞成怒的地步，猛地抬起头想瞪视他，才发现松本的浓颜近在眼前，连气息都要拂在自己脸上。  
他言语哽在喉间：“你——…”

 

一下子失了声音。  
深刻的轮廓俊俏的不像话的眉眼，根根分明的睫毛弯曲的角度恰到好处漂亮又不显女气，还有距离越来越近的嘴角那几颗痣。  
身影笼罩过来，他忍不住闭上眼，指尖都在微微颤抖。

 

“……大野桑？”  
分不清声音中包含着温柔和调笑的比例。温热吐息直接对上他唇尖。  
大野睫毛颤巍巍上挑张开一道缝，就看见松本浅色瞳孔中几近融成一片的浓浓笑意。

 

大野眼看着松本嘴角勾着悠然退开，忍不住暗自咬牙，指甲嵌进榻榻米与墙角缝隙。  
……这个人实在是太讨厌了！


	3. Chapter 3

三.  
一楼客厅里老旧的时钟咚咚宣告着新的一天来临，樱井揉揉眼睛，困倦翻涌上来，刚刚精力集中在文字上还没有察觉，刚放下手中的日记，睡意就铺天盖地笼罩上来缠住他身体上下。  
明天还要早起，睡了吧。他把日记放在床头柜上，拉下台灯的拉绳。  
房间霎时间包裹住浓浓的黑暗。

 

樱井临近意识恍惚的时候，脑海里依稀闪过些刚才翻到的文字片段。  
终究是睡了过去。

 

夏秋交际的时候，房间里时刻蒙着一层阴暗的闷热，睡前开着的窗子外面是无星的夜空，微凉的晚风柔柔滑进屋内，吹开白纱窗帘，也吹起床头上的书页，哗啦啦翻动一声，停在还没有为外人看过的一页。

 

“4月20日 晴  
虽然关于松本润的记录实在很多了，但不知道为什么记得住的总是他的事情。  
大概是他太讨厌了。  
今天也是，为了前几天的邀请写了感谢信，父亲还在说什么不愧是松本家少爷礼数周全。  
里面写的‘承蒙令郎多多照顾’那句怎么看都像是嘲讽。

 

4月21日 晴  
……松本润今天出现在我平时写生的湖边。  
……还是带着个不认识的女孩子。  
结果他把人家带过来晾了半天过来跟我说话。  
二宫就在旁边看着笑，不知道有什么好笑的。

 

4月22日 晴  
他又来了！  
想好好画画都不行，松本润一直在旁边盯着。  
……被看得都发毛。他眼神怎么那么吓人。

 

4月23日 晴  
一直，一直，一直都在盯着……  
跟二宫抱怨，结果他问你为什么不换个地方画画。  
……画还没画完。而且要是走了不是就像输了一样。这么回答他以后，又被笑话了。  
虽然经常被他笑话，不过这么烦躁的还是第一次。  
那就换地方好了。

 

4月24日 多云  
搬到森林里面了。  
应该不会再遇到他了吧，这样想着要好好画画的时候，松本润居然又出现了。  
……到底为什么会知道的……”

 

樱井啃着炸得金黄的面包边，戳着盘子里的太阳蛋，不禁为家政妇的手艺泪流满面。  
吃罢早餐，他翻着杂志刚寄来的新刊样本，选了几句话花了重点线再圈了几个想再找资料查查的地方，才开始一天的工作。  
他想着至少也该多写满几篇稿纸，可惜写到一半念想挂在大野的日记上，心里痒的禁不住，实在好奇接下来的事情，放下笔进卧室坐在床边继续翻起来。  
樱井看着看着不禁笑出声来，大野和松本的关系活像猫捉老鼠，一个躲一个抓，还是一抓一个准。但之前那种对他们关系的疑问又冒出来，松本对大野倒像是一个劲儿上赶着勾搭，明明他才是身居高位需要被巴结的那个。  
他正思索着，日记翻到下一页，差点被上面的几行字吓得把书扔到地上。

 

“4月28日 晴  
居然被松本润亲了。  
震惊过度，像个女人一样打了他一巴掌以后逃跑了。  
搞不清他在想什么。  
也不明白自己在想什么。”

 

——————————————————

 

“你到底跟着我想干什么……”  
大野扶额，几乎要跪倒在森林落叶地上，声音满满都是疲倦。  
松本倒是很好兴致地折了朵野花凑到他旁边，别在他耳朵上，才幽幽说道：“没什么，就觉得挺有意思。”  
大野无奈地瞥他一眼，伸手想把那花拿下来，又被松本按回去：“挺好看的，做什么要拿下来？”  
大野抱怨着：“我又不是成天围着你转的姑娘好看个屁……”，也想不起什么尊卑贵贱，抓着那花直接摔地上。  
松本也不在意，继续有一下没一下地撩拨他。  
大野心累的全然把两人差距忘到一边，双唇一动开始抱怨起来：“你说你到底什么毛病，不去陪带来的姑娘绕着我打转，我跑哪里你跟到哪里，我想好好画画你就在一边盯着我……”  
他一下子呆住。  
眼前就是松本染着笑意的眸子。  
嘴唇上是过于柔软的触感。  
好像还有什么湿湿滑滑的东西钻进他口中……  
松本看着大野眼中自己的倒影，皱皱眉伸出手抚上大野的眼睛，遮住他的视线，更专心地亲吻着他。  
双唇分开的时候大野眼睑都变成红色，气喘吁吁地瞪着他，嘴角还挂着丝晶亮的液体。  
然后气急败坏地狠狠甩了松本一耳光，吼着莫名其妙的“别把我当能随便压树上的女人”跑远了。  
松本摸了下自己被打的地方。嘶，还真疼。  
又望着大野已经变得很小的背影，叹了长长一口气，自己给自己拍了一下：“自作孽不可活。”


	4. Chapter 4

四.  
这两人什么情况？樱井摸着下唇掩不住心底的惊异。  
松本润怎么看也不像是喜欢男人的，大野智更不用提，提到松本必然扯上一句讨厌，他们两人为什么会……  
总不可能是玩笑一样的亲吻吧？但他们的关系也不像进展到那一步，何况即使是年轻人之间开玩笑也少有能亲上嘴唇的。  
樱井仔细回想起来，记起这之前看见的松本死死缠着大野不放的那些记录，又有些心惊。  
难不成从那时候起松本就已经对大野起了心思？

 

在这个时代里，同性之间的感情若是上升到爱，也是难以为常人所容，在那样的年月里，更不可能公然道明。  
他往后翻了一页，想看看后来发生了什么。

 

“5月1日 多云  
在家里睡了一天。

5月2日 雨  
又在家里睡了一天。

 

5月3日 晴  
本来想继续睡，被二宫打醒了。  
说是松本润找上门来了。  
反正父亲不在，干脆就这么出去见他。  
又被关进一间屋子里，躺进被子里装睡，结果松本润拉下被子又亲过来。  
想着不理他，反而越亲越厉害……  
回忆起来也好讨厌。

 

5月4日 晴  
一晚上睡不着觉，大早上爬起来看日出。  
松本润又来了。  
父亲今天在家，只能好好接待他。  
松本润说什么想和令郎更多接触，父亲就把我像是卖掉一样推给他了。  
看着他的笑脸，心里就堵得慌。

 

5月5日 雨  
松本润像是要赖在我们家一样。父亲倒是高兴得不行。  
也不知道谁才是他儿子。

 

5月6日 雨  
和松本润一起呆了好几天，倒是能明白这人除了脸还有哪里那么受人欢迎了。  
比如说温柔比如说细心比如说克己——反正都是给别人看的。  
……呼，刚才二宫走过去，吓了一跳赶紧换成别的话了。  
其实还好啦……平时那人还是挺温柔的。  
可是如果承认了就觉得像输了一样。  
而且他有时候的确很欺负人。  
所以大概还是讨厌他的。

 

5月7日 雨  
连着下了好几天雨，就在家画了几天画。  
松本润说想让我画他。拗不过他只能给他画画像。  
本来觉得挺简单的，又不是没画过人物，可是画完了又总觉得哪里不对劲，感觉总有些欠缺的地方。  
松本润倒是挺喜欢，吵着说想要。  
我直接撕掉那张画，他还跟我吵了一会儿。  
……小孩子一样。

 

5月8日 晴  
放晴了，松本润非要出去玩。  
出去就出去吧，还不许带别人。  
不带就不带吧，又要亲。  
还说什么我们能不能再进一步。没听清糊里糊涂就点了头。  
总觉得这件事说出去会非常不妙，连二宫都没告诉，就这么回来了。  
回想起来还是有点奇怪的，心跳得好快，应该还是讨厌。”

 

几页之间这两人关系突飞猛进得樱井都有些消化不了，倒是落实了他一个猜测，大野之前肯定对松本也是在意的，虽然不知道那时他是不是也有些别的想法，要不也不会对松本接受的如此快。

 

————————————————

 

几天下来大野对松本的态度的确是肉眼可见地软化了不少。  
应该说松本十分清楚与大野相处时对方的底线，每当几乎要过线就会在已有界限处赖着不走撒娇耍赖，直到大野放弃抵抗自己退开一步，他就可以更加紧逼。  
这人占住一点地方就死活不离开，大野也拿他没办法。  
加上松本使尽浑身解数在他面前展现温柔一面，所谓伸手不打笑脸人，更何况这么一个漂亮到近乎精致的人时刻摆着笑容。  
大野坐在晃晃悠悠的马上，想着怎么就又让这人得逞随心所欲把自己带出来，一不留神差点摔下去。  
“小心点。”松本抓住他胳膊托他坐好，牵着马往前走着。  
要是让父亲看见松本少爷正在给他牵马，不知道要说些什么。大野正麻木地胡思乱想着，又要往下摔。  
松本没好气地抓着他的手掐了一下：“你不是故意想掉下来吧？”  
“没啊，反正我本来也不会骑马……”大野有点委屈地解释了一句，“还不是你非说让我试试来着……”  
“我哪知道你真的一点都没学过。”松本翻了个白眼，纵身跳上马，接过在大野手里一点作用都没起上的缰绳。  
怀里的人似乎有点僵硬，他好笑地揉揉他头发，甩动缰绳。  
风声擦着耳朵脸颊而过，大野眯着眼睛，觉得有点意思。  
不知道跑到了什么地方，他有点担心地回头喊了句你能找到回去的路吧？  
被掐了下后腰。  
他又喊了句松润我好像不是很讨厌你了。  
马蹄声渐渐平稳了些，松本有些挫败的声音响起来：“你一直都很讨厌我？”  
大野摇摇头：“所以说现在没那么讨厌了。”  
“你这人……”松本克制着自己咬牙切齿的声音，“我都跟你说过想关系进一步你也点头了，对我还是讨厌？”  
“……关系进一步不是说我可以少讨厌你一些吗？”  
后面磨牙的声音令大野有点担心自己的脖子会不会被啃下一块肉，连忙捂着后颈回头解释：“而且那天你说那些话的时候我也没怎么听清随口就答应了要是你说要退到以前那样我也不介意。”  
松本恶狠狠咬了他耳朵一口，看着他瞬间红透的侧脸问：“这叫讨厌？”  
大野拼命扭头想躲开，偏偏马背上没什么地方：“明明就很讨厌……”  
“这可困扰了啊……”松本从后面抱住他，贴在他肩膀上磨蹭了几下，声音像撒娇也像无奈的倾诉。

 

“我可是很喜欢你的啊……”


	5. Chapter 5

五.  
相叶提着水果糕点来看望樱井，在客厅坐了半天，即使说着近来的烦心事也是极明朗的态度，时不时还要掺杂点其他类型的情报，和家政妇聊得很开心。  
午饭一过，相叶便说要在屋子里好好看看，上一次来还没有收拾过这次要参观一下。  
樱井就领着他一间一间介绍，这是卧室这是书房那边是厕所。  
走到放着那些陈旧书籍的房间门口，他顿了顿。  
“……这是杂物室，没什么好看的。”  
相叶点点头跟着他继续走，很小声地念了一句“这么漂亮的门居然选了放杂物翔ちゃん果然没艺术细胞啊”。  
樱井听见，心里反倒松了口气。

 

他心里有几分对相叶的愧疚，但比起将那个放着大野日记的房间展示给他人看，樱井还是选择了说谎。  
那个房间里承载着的往日的情感，就连樱井自己都觉得有些沉重，压在心里无法与别人言说。仿佛保守着一个秘密，若是让他人发现甚至窥见其中一角都像是对那两人的背叛。  
直到他把相叶送出门时，才试探着问：“相叶くん，你……对男性之间的，呃，爱情，怎么看？”  
相叶站在门口愣了半晌，抓着他肩膀拼命地摇晃：“翔ちゃん你对谁有了这种想法你一定要冷静一点说不定只是因为你见女人太少了！”  
樱井任他晃了半天，才抓着他手放下来：“相叶くん你冷静一点，我说的不是我自己。”  
相叶懵懂地点点头，才问道：“那你是在说谁？”  
樱井想了想，还是摇摇头：“……算了，忘了这件事吧。”

 

大野在日记里说松本似乎跟他告了白，他却不知道自己是怎么想的。  
樱井却觉得不妥当，总有些对两人的担忧。就算这个时代，至少在日本，同性爱人也是难以放到大庭广众之下表明的。那个年头，就算他们真的在一起，大概也无法长久的。  
可是他只是一个观众，还是一个多年后站在黑白屏幕前观望的看客，除了见证剧情，他什么都做不到。

 

“5月29日 晴  
这几天一直和松润呆在一起。  
二宫似乎一直有什么话想说，可是我主动无视了，总觉得不该去听他的话。

 

5月30日 晴  
习惯真是可怕。  
连一开始被逼着叫松润现在都觉得没什么了。  
和他接吻也挺舒服的……承认了有点羞耻不过是真的……  
被他盯着倒是一直习惯不起来。

 

5月31日 晴  
对松润说了一开始是被父亲要求接近他的事。  
被笑话了，说‘你根本也没接近我好吧’。  
……明明努力了来着原来在他看来是这样，有点害羞……

 

6月1日 晴  
一早上醒来就看见松润的睡脸。  
可恶……好可爱。  
……搞得把这种事写进日记里的我像变态一样。  
如果这种心情是喜欢的话，那我大概是很喜欢松润的了。  
到底是什么时候喜欢上的啊……意识到的时候已经这么喜欢他了……

 

6月2日 晴  
看见松润就好开心，忍不住想笑。  
结果被打了，打得不重，还是想笑。

 

6月3日 多云  
在庭院里画画的时候松润走过来在旁边看书。  
偷着过去亲了他一下。  
有点害羞的表情也好可爱。”

 

樱井无奈地翻着日记，嘴角倒是微微扬起。  
字里行间透着的幸福连他这外人都禁不住觉得脸红。  
樱井并没有接触过类似的人，患有性别认知障碍病症的男性倒是见过，但那些人又与这两人的情况不同。他也无法分辨到底哪一方才是正常的，又或者同样不是常人能理解的范畴。  
可至少那时候他们的幸福并不是虚假的。  
他前后迅速翻着，一连几个月，都是这般黏黏腻腻的甜蜜状态，即使见不到面，离着不远都要写信，旁观着简直觉得肉麻。  
更有甚者，秋天时候的某一页上还写着“做了非常糟糕的事情，写都没法写出来，实在太羞耻了……”的东西。  
到底发生了什么啊就太羞耻了这两人到底做了什么糟糕的事情！  
樱井觉得一旦开始想象自己就要跨入另外一个不知名的新世界，不禁打了个寒战赶快翻下去。

 

直到他翻到新的一页。

 

“10月3日 雨  
被父亲发现了。”

 

——————————————

 

二宫看着笑得特开心特欠揍的大野，表情难掩阴郁。  
大野回头看见他这样，笑容也垮下去：“……你别这样嘛。”  
“你们这样下去不会有什么结果的。”二宫扭头不看他。  
“……”大野停下手里的动作，沉默了一会儿才闷闷地说道：“……我知道啊。”  
“可是现在这样。我喜欢他，他也喜欢我。就已经很幸福了。”  
二宫转过头瞪着他：“那以后呢？”  
“我是活在现在的男人啦。没关系的。”大野拍拍二宫的肩膀，还是走了出去。

 

松本站在草丛里有点烦躁地踩自己影子，旁边一阵悉悉索索脚步声，他一下子抬起头瞪着来人：“太慢了。”  
大野蹭过去讨好地勾着他脖颈软软地笑：“对不起啦……二ノ拉着我不让我走。”  
哼……松本还有点不满，掐了两下他后腰泄愤。  
大野跟着松本在森林里穿行，有些奇怪地问他：“为什么非要今天晚上出来？”  
松本看着他时不时被树枝绊一跤，直接过去拉着他的手，放慢了脚步：“你知道今天什么日子吗？”  
“……？”  
松本不回头也知道他肯定在扳手指算到底是哪一天，干脆直接告诉他：“七夕。”  
“诶？”  
大野还没反应过来，他们已经到了目的地。

 

天上星光闪烁，地面萤火舞动，幽幽深夜里渲染着绮丽的光晕。  
松本低下头看看大野的呆滞神情，微笑着说：“之前发现这些萤火虫的时候就想着一定要带你来看看，不是吵着说没灵感吗？这下子总有点诗情画意的意思了吧？”  
大野回过神来，也不知道是高兴还是窝心，最先出口的话倒是“松润你拿这么老套的招数骗过几个黄花闺女？”。  
“……”  
松本沉默着照着他头敲了一下。

 

大野捂着被敲的地方，也不觉得疼，看着树丛间飞舞的萤光微微笑起来，踮起脚亲了松本侧脸一口。


	6. Chapter 6

【间奏】

松本贴近过来接吻时大野并没拒绝。  
虽然这里不是什么适合调情温存的好地方，但毕竟有松本在，也就足够了。  
大野半眯着眼，恍恍惚惚地想着。  
松本的睫毛像要滑在他脸上，有浅浅淡淡的投影，漂亮的眼睛正紧闭着，像是非常专注的模样。  
大野便也闭上眼，认真回应松本的唇舌。  
对方很温柔地一寸寸舔舐口腔内的黏膜，大野便学他，勾着他的舌头，虔诚地把自己的舌印上去贴合着松本，配合他的吐息。  
大野在本来应该用在男女交际上的时间全都用在画画钓鱼上，这方面经验不如松本，学习能力却很高，松本搂着大野的腰往自己身上靠，感受着恋人对自己的乖巧应和，喘息渐渐灼热起来。  
大野被吻得晕晕乎乎的，唇舌分开后还不满足地抱住松本的脖颈粘腻地呜咽了几声。松本把他抱在怀里，控制着力道轻轻啃咬起他的脖颈。  
大野只觉得有点痒，暧昧不明又十分亲昵，眯着眼任他动作，直到发现自己衣领被拉开胸口被啃了才意识到不对劲。  
“等、等一下，松润……”  
他急急忙忙想抽身，被扣住腰咬了一口，狠狠地咬在乳首上，疼得他一激灵，叫了出来。  
罪魁祸首完全没有愧疚之意，抬起头瞪他，语气里满满都是威胁：“叫我名字。”  
恋人偶尔突然发作的强制一面冒出来，大野扭了一下腰，觉得似乎挣脱不开束缚，求情一般软软地喊他：“润ちゃん……”  
然后又被吻了，大野把胳膊攀在松本肩上，有一下没一下地在他背上抓挠，松本闷哼了一声，掐了下他的腰作为回敬。  
衣领都要被扒到肩膀下面了，秋季冷风一吹，大野起了层鸡皮疙瘩，微微颤抖着把松本推开，问道：“你这是要干什么非要脱我衣服？”  
松本把他手腕握住压在石凳上，又贴过去亲他耳朵：“……我想做。”  
耳骨被轻轻啃咬着，温热的呼吸钻进耳窝里，大野只觉得钻心噬骨的痒，忍不住躲开，又被衔住耳垂亲舔。  
他脑子转不过来，脱口而出一个蠢问题：“做…做什么？”  
松本好气又好笑，也没破坏气氛说什么荤话，继续暧昧地磨蹭他身体，隔着和服也能感觉到大野下身温度形状的变化。  
大野自己也反应过来，红着脸把额头贴在松本肩膀上，很小声地问他：“在这里会不会不太好？”  
虽说枫叶正红天高云阔，毕竟也是野外，比不上房间里温暖舒适，更何况他们都是第一次和男人做，地点的选择还是很大程度上影响这次情事的美好与否的。  
松本也觉得有些不妥当，但感觉上来了再强行抑制等到回去再解决也太不人道了，想了想便安慰大野道：“回去人多耳杂，容易被发现。”  
大野想想也是，就安静下来任由松本摆布。

两个人都是上过女人的，区别是松本上过的比大野多，或者应该说是多很多。  
所以谁在上谁在下自然而然就决定好了，大野微微睁开眼睛仰望青空，有些出神地想着啊今天真是个好天气。  
松本发现他的分心，在他大腿上又咬了一口，大野闷哼一声，没什么意义地缩了缩腰腹。  
他衣摆全被撩开，带子还缠在腰上，两条腿都被摆到石凳上任松本折腾成方便活动的姿势，看上去既凌乱又色情。  
简直热切得不正常，明明对方是与女人截然不同的身体构造，没有柔软的胸臀娇柔的声音，也没有理应用于情事的部位，一切都和松本以往的床事不同，他却能感觉到自己的确因为大野有了反应。  
小巧的唇也好，微微滚动的喉结也好，平实的腰腹也好，压抑着的灼热喘息也好，全都是松本所喜欢的。  
这种心情无法用语言来表达，松本只能用行动传达给大野自己的喜欢。  
底裤被褪下去，大野在松本手指碰到自己灼热部分时就忍不住叫出来：“等、别……”  
松本亲了亲他脸颊：“怎么了？”  
大野也不知道怎么说，红着脸嘟囔几句，总之是觉得羞耻，伸手把松本的手拉开，又贴过去索吻。  
松本很耐心地回应大野胡乱动作的舌头，交换着吐息，手则伸到他大腿上或轻或重地揉捏，摸到膝盖上方，大野突然抖着腰喉咙里蹦出几个颤抖的音节。  
松本觉得很新奇地继续在那地方按了几下，大野就摇着头想把他推开，声音里既像存了笑意又有几分忍受不了的软弱：“润ちゃん……痒，你别碰那……”  
松本很无奈地亲他耳朵：“你这也不行碰那也不行碰，还怎么做？”  
大野也有些困惑，皱起眉思索了会儿，想起什么似的，咬着下唇把自己的手伸到下面，两条腿曲起来夹住松本的腰，整个人都要挂在松本身上。  
才第一次就变成恋人自己抚慰自己的情况了，松本说不清高兴还是沮丧，环着大野的腰在他后背上撩拨。  
手指顺着脊背滑下去，掐着臀肉揉了两下，大野就有些委屈地颤抖着在他怀里缩起来。风声混杂着大野慢慢粗重起来的喘息声钻进他耳中，松本抿了抿唇想着有点糟糕没法忍了。  
大野还在自己上下活动着手指，突然就觉得后面有什么东西试图在往自己身体里探。  
他刚想躲开，松本又伸了只手凑到他嘴边，把手指伸进他口中翻弄起他舌头。  
对大野来说这种行为似乎还在可以接受的范围内，乖乖任他在自己口腔里折腾，还凑上去舔舐他的手指，嘴角有微微的晶亮溢出来，搞得松本哭笑不得。  
这人羞耻心的回路还真是有点长歪了。  
他想着，把手指抽出来，又想到一个可能性：该不会他不知道这个步骤是做什么用的吧？  
于是这个猜想很快被证实了。大野在松本试图把湿漉漉的指头按进他体内时狠狠一抽气，开始挣扎起来：“不、疼……！”  
声音落在松本耳中，他只好把指尖退出来一些，边转着手指在入口徘徊边用嘴唇和手指安抚他。  
实际上要说起来比起疼痛还是异物感更强烈些，大野僵在松本怀里，手也不再动作，咬着唇时不时蹦出几个粘腻的哭音，松本小声安抚着他，慢慢再把手指按进去。  
大野的手一点点揪住松本的肩膀，指甲扣进衣袖，硌着皮肉，牵引起轻微的痛楚。  
不过这当然和大野体内感受到的难过无法相提并论，松本每微微转动一下手指都能感觉到怀里人的颤抖。  
睫毛和嘴唇轻颤着，既令人疼惜又容易引发施虐欲的模样。  
松本试探着加了另一根手指，大野叫了一声，咬着下唇，额头在松本肩窝里磨蹭几下，下身也顶在松本小腹上，小幅度地摩擦着。  
松本松开压着大野的手，伸到前面抚慰他。手指刚碰到发烫的器官，大野就“うっ”的一声软在他怀里，也顾不上之前的羞耻，环住松本的肩膀轻声呻吟着。  
前面的快感好歹能抵御一下后方一阵阵的不适，三根手指进入以后大野自动自发地凑上去索吻，舌头胡乱顶着松本的唇齿，眼角一片湿润。  
松本手指的动作越来越快，大野受不了地不由自主摇晃着腰想要释放，头埋在松本怀里，呻吟声一阵大过一阵：“润、润ちゃん……不行了…うぁ！”  
指尖陷在缝隙中按压，大野轻叫一声，脚趾都蜷缩起来，然后断线一般倒在松本肩上，不住喘息着。  
松本吻了吻他耳朵，把他的腰抱起来，一点点把自己埋进去。  
大野忍不住啜泣出声，整个人紧绷得要命。  
内里紧致到能令人疼痛的地步，松本吸了口气，把大野的腰又抬高几分，扶着下身在入口处画圈，稍微探进去一点再退出来，气息渐渐不稳，打在大野耳尖上，又是一阵战栗。  
好容易大野放松了一些，松本有些忍受不住地掐着他的臀把他向下压，一时间没顾上大野喉咙里的哭音，靠着重力作用让自己完全进入以后，脑子混沌地想和大野接吻，才发现大野嘴唇微颤着脸皱成一团，哭的很可怜的样子。  
他是真的觉得抱歉，声音裹着浓浓情欲又十足的温柔：“…对不起、很痛吗？”  
大野哽咽着胡乱点点头，胳膊环上松本的脖颈，下巴一下一下地磕在他肩膀上：“疼，真的好疼……”  
松本退出来一些，明眼看见牵连出血迹，也心疼得紧，咬了下舌尖让自己冷静些，吻了吻大野的眼角问他：“那不做了？这么难受的话。”  
大野只是抱着他，没说话。松本以为他没听清，就又重复了一遍，依旧没得到回复，他正疑惑着到底什么意思时，突然就觉得有什么微凉的东西摸上自己的小腹。  
是大野的指尖。修剪得很优雅的指甲轻轻划在松本皮肤上，莫名的痒。  
松本忍不住吸了口凉气，把他的爪子一把拉下来：“嘶…别闹，不是疼吗？”  
大野难受地动了下腰，点点头，眼睛里面水汽氤氲着湿成一片，眉毛却困扰着纠在一起，声音一点点往外挤：“可是……润ちゃん都这个样子了……”手还在往松本绷得紧紧的小腹上划拉。  
松本心说废话你以为我变成这样是因为谁，他也卡的进退不得，受不了大野的主动，心一横把他压下去按到石凳上。  
冰凉的触感激得大野猛地叫出来，后穴狠狠收缩一下，搞得松本差点也叫出声，弯下腰轻轻啃咬大野的嘴唇鼻尖，手指套弄着他的性器，开始慢慢动起腰。  
还是疼，虽然前面很舒服，但是真的疼得不行。大野抵在松本肩膀上的手有一下没一下地推拒着，脸还是皱巴巴的，直掉眼泪。  
松本自然也不好受，心理和身体上兼有。性爱在男女之间很少会有双方都自愿的基础上还搞得这么艰难的情况，倒不是他觉得不满，只是被迫承受的大野模样看起来实在太过于悲惨，连带着看的人也难过起来，只能尽自己所能尽量愉悦他。  
唇舌的动作只能用侍奉般态度形容，温柔地舔舐过大野每一处敏感的神经，在胸口和脖颈处留下一片艳丽的伤痕，手指也是仔细地撩拨他的下身，抵在会阴部摩擦，就着分泌出的液体搓弄着前端。  
大野被他弄得几乎发不出声音，快感和疼痛同时的侵袭令他只能蜷缩起身体被动地感受，手指不断抠抓着石凳，背脊后仰再落下，肩颈仰成很漂亮的弧度。  
“…ぅッ……じゅ、潤、ちゃん…慢，慢点……！うぁ——！”  
松本深深吸进一口气，强行抑制自己冲撞的欲望，满头大汗地俯下身亲吻他鼻尖：“再忍一下。”  
大野呜咽着也看不出听没听进去，头发在石凳上蹭得一团乱，自己伸出手半握住松本抚慰他的手，有点辛苦地拉着他加快动作，气息紊乱地哽在鼻喉间，像要窒息的模样。  
松本也乱了节奏，半跪在石凳上，手指抵着大野前端出口，抬起他的腰一下下向里面探寻，似乎要在其中挖掘出什么一样剧烈的动作。  
大野快被他逼疯，马上到达临界，火热的器官也在松本手里重重一跳，哭叫着挣扎起来。  
松本没给他逃脱的机会，按实了他的腰，往深处狠狠撞了几下，刚一松开手，大野就轻微痉挛着射了出来。  
松本抱着软下来的大野，腰又顶了几下，也慢慢平复起气息。

他退出来，看着倒在石凳上肤色艳红眼神迷蒙的大野，耳边还落着几片瑰丽的枫叶，忍不住抱住他，轻轻吻上他的额头。  
他实在不知道该怎样再多爱这个人一分了。


	7. Chapter 7

六.  
樱井捏着微微发脆的书页，原本还含着柔软情愫的苦笑神色一下子凝重起来，心头笼上一层厚重阴云。  
他是想着大野与松本的关系遮遮掩掩举步维艰，但也没想到会暴露得这么快。  
先不提大野，按照这里面描述的松本性格，应该不至于会如此不小心啊。樱井疑惑着翻过一页，才明白到底是怎么回事。

 

“10月4日 雨  
二宫坦白说是他告诉父亲的。  
‘虽然一开始唆使你接近他的也有我一份，但你差不多也该意识到了吧？那家伙不是抱着单纯的态度和你交往的。’  
他这么说了。  
还说了一些家里现在的情况，全都是我不清楚的。  
像是松本家里早就已经着手为松润物色妻子人选的事，还有尽管父亲的确是和松本家有了联系但实际上却被夺走了很多土地和产业的事。  
还有一些牵扯上先辈的纠葛，总之是明白了一点：松本家里要把我们家彻底挤出政治舞台。  
‘他只不过是利用你而已。’  
说着这句话时候的二宫，表情像要哭出来似的。

 

他似乎觉得变成现在这样是他的责任，可是明明知道松润一开始目的还是选择和他在一起的人是我。  
而且松润也没做过什么事。父亲想靠两家的关系往上爬，大概是反过来被他家的人利用了吧……  
可是现在不管怎样，也不能继续下去了。”

 

樱井眉头紧锁着，捏着书页的指尖传来轻微的弯折触感，才意识到将纸张撕出了一个小口子。  
他抚平那一小块皱褶，放下日记本，按着眉间轻叹一口气。  
如果非要评价这些人中到底有谁是错误的，大概只能说他们都是共犯，一起把对方推下万丈深渊摔得遍体鳞伤。他觉得自己倒是可以理解二宫的做法，拿他自己举例子，即使他在出于好意的情况下把相叶置于这种境地，也要自责甚至是不顾后果将好友拉回来的。  
被厌恨也好被责骂也好，他只是不能看着对方自发走向绝路。

 

“10月5日 雨  
写了封信给松润。拿被他骗了当借口说要分手。  
反正我们家已经被你们家搞得够凄惨了，请你们收手吧——用这样子一定会惹怒他的话作了结尾。  
我们都很清楚最开始互相接近的时候都是怀着别的想法的，现在这件事却被我拿来当借口，大概也会令他生气吧。  
被激怒了的话，应该就会接受分手了。  
然后就可以不再见他了。  
问题就解决了。嗯，完美。

……可是今天一直在下雨，不要给送信的人添麻烦，明天再送过去好了。

 

10月6日 雨  
还是在下雨。  
那就再等一天好了。

 

10月7日 雨  
再等一天。

 

10月8日 晴  
……总觉得今天不适合送信呢，说不定会被弄丢。  
还是再等一等吧。

 

10月9日 晴  
信被二宫抢走了，说着你要是不想寄就由我来寄。  
想抢回来，还是被拿走了。  
……  
明明这样就可以和松润分手了，明明这样就可以不再给家里添麻烦了。  
可是一点也开心不起来。  
胸口憋闷着，疼得厉害。  
……疼得好想哭。

 

10月10日 雨  
并没有接到松润的回信。  
这应该就是分手了吧。”

 

日记本到此翻到最后一页，后面只有些焦黑的痕迹。  
樱井抬起头想从书桌上找到接下来的日记，随手翻开却发现里面的字迹发生了一些变化。

 

“10月9日 晴  
晚上接到了大野家寄来的信。  
不出意料之外，是要求分手的。用的理由拙劣得不行，信纸角落还有点湿湿的痕迹。  
……这个笨蛋。”

 

樱井震惊地翻到扉页，居然写着松本润的名字。  
为什么变成他的日记了？  
他四处翻了一遍，还是没有找到大野的其他日记本，剩下的全是松本的日记。  
算了，也许是遗失了……既然都是当事人，大概也是一样的事件。樱井想着，便接着往下看。

 

大野和松本性格的差异在日记里也能看出来，一个经常用一句话概括一天事件，另一个连段落分行都要仔细排布。

 

“10月10日 雨  
父亲说已经替我决定了妻子人选。  
家里被看守得严严实实，连逃跑都没有机会。大概连昨天的信也是经过检查才送来的。  
如果能和他见一面就好了，现在他应该是窝在房间里睡得昏天黑地来着，只要遇到烦心事他就会睡觉。

 

10月11日 多云  
婚期定在下个月月末。  
从没有这么希望时间走得再慢一点过。不管是谁以什么方式，拜托让我见他一面吧。

 

10月12日 晴  
试图逃跑，果然还是被抓回来了。  
不管再怎样反抗也没有用。”

 

再往后一直是这样压抑的文字。婚期一天天接近，松本却始终被关在家里，连给大野传书信都没有机会。  
樱井觉得单是看着都阴郁，忍不住一连翻过几页，看看还是没有变化，就再往下翻。

 

“11月26日 雪  
今年的第一场雪。也是他的生日。  
我却连在他身边都做不到。  
还有两天就是婚礼。

 

11月27日 晴  
昨天夜里，父亲把他带进了我房间。  
‘做个了断吧。’他说着，走过来亲了我一下。  
脸上的笑容明明和之前没什么差别，我却觉得背脊发冷。  
这一次是真的分手了。”

 

————————————

 

松本看见父亲把门关上，走上前拉着大野的肩膀，急切地问他：“你怎么来了？”  
大野温和地笑笑，把他的手拉下去，微踮起脚吻吻他：“做个了断吧。”  
“什么了断？”松本瞪大双眼，又反应过来：“是不是我父亲又拿你家人要挟你了？”  
“和那些都没关系。我是自己主动来的。”  
“……？”  
大野微笑着说道：“松润，分手吧。”

 

松本愣了半晌，抓过大野的手，声音都在颤抖：“你说什么？”  
大野很冷静地反握住他的手：“我觉得写信大概是不能让你明白的，所以决定当面跟你说清楚。”

 

“分手吧。”

 

“为什么？”  
松本的声音猛一下拔高了，也没有给大野插嘴的机会，一个劲地追问着：“是因为家里的事情吗？还是你喜欢上别人了？还是我那个婚事？我——”  
大野抓着松本的手摇了两下：“松润，冷静点。”  
松本眼圈都红了：“你让我冷静，那你告诉我到底为什么要分手？”  
大野平静地问他：“不分开，又能怎样呢？我们可以一直这样下去吗？”  
松本语塞，大野便继续往下说：“你明天就要成婚了。哪怕只是为了你们家的声誉，你父亲也一定会逼着你完成婚礼的，那之后，你要怎么和我在一起呢？”  
“那我们今天晚上就逃跑，我不在乎那些，只要你愿意——”  
“我不愿意。润君，就算我们能逃走，那之后呢？你能背负着背叛整个家族的痛苦和我一直生活吗？就算你能，难道你就不会再遇到更喜欢的人然后离开我吗？”

 

那些被刻意忽视的现实被明摆到眼前，松本一句话也说不出。  
承诺和一时的热情什么用也顶不上，如果未来真的会变成那样光景，还不如一开始就放弃抵抗屈服于现状。大野的话语中明确传达着这样的信念。  
即使是喜欢，想到未来会变成怎样扭曲的情感，也会觉得恐惧，甚至就连此刻喜欢着的心情都变苦痛起来。  
“这样太奇怪了……明明是喜欢着的，为什么连在一起都做不到啊？”  
“没关系的，我也喜欢润君哦。”  
这是看着哽咽着的松本，大野微笑着说出的最后一句话。

 

第二天，在松本家举行婚宴的时候，大野家里燃起了一场大火。


	8. Chapter 8

七.  
“11月28日 雪  
举行婚礼到一半，二宫冲进来吼着些不知所谓的话。  
……还不如说根本就没办法相信。  
大野自己把自己的房间点燃，火被扑灭，人已经救不下了。  
剩下的只有几本日记和他画过的几幅画，还被烧的一片焦黑。  
……不知道该怎样面对别人的视线，一个人躲在房间里。  
连眼泪都流不出来。

 

11月29日 雪  
他的日记能够辨认的，只到寄信给我的那几天。  
现在已经无从知晓他当时到底是抱着怎样的心情来见我，说出那些话，又是怎样看这个世界最后一眼的了。  
也许他说的是对的，到了现在这个地步，我也做不到放弃家人陪他一起离开。  
为了追逐亡魂，舍弃这些养育我的人，我做不到。  
现在只剩下我一个人了。”

 

樱井看着这几行字，意识都被震得惊飞。  
大野……自杀了？   
值得吗？不过就是为了一段说不上千夫所指但也不为世人理解的禁忌爱情。  
到底是怎样深刻的感情，才能让其中人自己选择走上这条道路？  
如果真的喜欢到这个地步，为什么不和松本一起离开呢？樱井这样想着，还是无法理解，只觉得心情压抑得不行。

 

松本背负着的不只是对大野的爱情，还有一个家族的希望。到了这个地步，即使松本真的自杀，也无法挽回什么。  
只是若是真的在经历这些事情以后还要独留在这个世界上，也太可悲了。

 

之后松本的日记，尽是一些对大野的回忆，还有凝结成文字形状，深刻到仿佛要滴下鲜血的痛苦情感。  
他大概是对自己的妻子怀着愧疚的，只是事到如今也已经无济于事，连靠近都做不到，只能抱着无用的愧疚看着身边的人一个个老去离开。

 

直到他翻到最后一页，连日期都没有标示，只有一句话。

 

“他应该是达成心愿了吧，  
直到最后，我的生命里也只留下了他一个人。”

 

也只剩空响。

 

手中的日记已经翻到结尾，樱井把书放下，即使叹出长长一口气，还是无法排解胸中的郁结。  
如果这是一本小说，应该就是最糟糕的结局了。  
实际上还要更加残忍才对，至少小说或是电影，看过了哭过了，还可以告诉自己这都是被编造出的虚假故事，而这些文字都是在实际经历过以后一字一句堆砌成的真实的情感。

 

樱井把日记放在一边，又想起最初自己是抱持着怎样的心情翻开这些日记——虽然对冒犯窥探前人的生命觉得抱歉，不过说不定也可以把这些事情化成自己的故事，为文中人编造出更完美的经历。  
……实在是太天真了。  
这两个人的故事根本就容不上他置喙，只能作为一个见证者，在多年后的机缘巧合下，窥见他们爱情的一角。

 

电话铃声又把他从阴郁情绪中拉出来，樱井垂着肩膀向门外走出去，手按在听筒上，勉强打起精神：“……喂？”  
“喂。樱井君？你怎么了？听起来没精打采的。”  
“啊啊，没什么，是有什么事吗？”  
“上次说的那个改题材的事情……让你试着写写，现在进行的怎么样了？”  
樱井微微愣住，沉默片刻，只说了一句话：“对不起，大概我一生也不会写第一人称的文章了。”  
然后他也不管编辑还在说些什么，直接挂断了电话。

 

 

————————————————

编辑算是通情达理，那之后又打来电话和樱井商量了一段时间，最终让他试着写写普通的亲情短篇故事。  
电话聊到最后，樱井低声说了句：“那个……我最近想要搬家，如果可以的话到时候我会再联系你给你新的地址。”  
“哦，也好，你现在住的地方清静是清静，离市区也太远了点，搬了也好。……话说，怎么突然就说要搬家？”  
“……没什么，就是觉得这里不应该被我打扰而已。”  
“啊？”  
然后又被挂了电话。

 

 

——————————————

明明下了决心再也不要坐相叶的车来着，樱井把行李大包小包拎到后备箱，认命地叹口气。  
临走前，他站在木门前，最后看了一眼静静招摇着葱茏绿意的花园和那座洋房，然后将门吱吱嘎嘎拉上。  
他自作主张将那些日记全都埋在了花园中央，期望着它们能就此被彻底尘封在历史角落。

 

“这房子，最开始是姓松本的吧？”  
相叶有些奇怪地从后视镜里看了看樱井：“这种事我也不知道啊，怎么突然问这个？”  
“不，其实也没什么大不了的。”  
反正也已经过去了……樱井这样说着将头后仰倚在靠背上，相叶疑惑地又看了他一眼，很快也忘记这个小插曲。

 

依旧是颠簸到全身上下酸疼的旅途，樱井却难以自制地觉得眼皮打架。  
也许是窗外阳光过于温暖的缘故吧……

 

虚无混沌中，一点一点晕染开的，温暖的颜色。  
樱花落雨般纷飞起舞，和风吹过，连行人脸上都是春意温和。  
脸部线条微微起伏的青年看着越走越近的人，扬起一个柔和的微笑。  
走路姿势太妖了。  
你才是，离得老远看都一脸呆样。  
嬉笑着并肩而行，指尖交缠在一起。  
连翻涌着的花海风声都在低声吟唱着祝福的咏叹。

 

至少这一次，一起走到最后。

 

END


End file.
